A Night Of Pleasurable Pain
by Thales45
Summary: What happens when Jack returns home all stressed and depressed and sees his sexy wife? Will it make their love, desire and lust for each other stronger or will it just destroy their relationship all together?
_**There's no plot really. It's just a Jelsa one shot.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own any thing; they belong to their respective companies.**_

 _ **Warning: This story is rated m, so if you feel it distasteful please feel free to back away.**_

 _ **THANK YOU**_

A NIGHT OF PLEASUREABLE PAIN

Jack came in his room, loosened his tie and plopped on the bed. Faint sounds of the water running could be heard. 'That must be Elsa. Wonder how she's feeling?' he thought to himself.

He got up and went to the bathroom door to knock but as he was about to, memories of the day before flooded into his mind. Being dejected by his friends, family and co workers wasn't nice.

He retrieved his hand just in time when Elsa, his lovely wife for a month now and the only person who fully trusted and accepted him for who he was, opened the door. She got startled but then relaxed and smiled warmly at him.

"Hi" she said softly while coming out.

"Hey. How are you? How's your hand and back?" Jack asked suddenly all the sadness washed away and got replaced by genuine concern.

"Yeah, I'm good. How are you? How was work?" she asked him coming closer to kiss his cheek.

"You know, same old boring paperwork" he replied glumly.

Then his eyes started to trail from her eyes to her lips, from her neck to her breasts which could be seen not so clearly by her slightly transparent nightie which reached just below her crotch. He let his eyes trail off to her long, slim legs, soft skin of her thighs; then he felt his mouth dry up.

He slowly walked towards Elsa like a predator.

Elsa felt herself back away and her breath became shallow. Her back finally touched the wall and Jack leaned in to let their lips meet in a soft kiss but soon turned into a hot kiss. He parted her lips with his tongue and explored her mouth. Her hands were on his chest trying to tell him to stop.

"Jack stop. I can't do this right now. Please Jack, it's hurting a lot." Elsa begged.

Jack was busy worshiping her. His mouth found its way to her neck and sucked on it greedily leaving a mark.

That specific movement made Elsa gasp and she said again, "Please Jack stop."

"Elsa, I want you, I need you. Please let me." Jack replied in a husky voice. Elsa implied but hesitantly.

Jack picked her up bridal style and gently placed her on the bed. He got on top of her and continued to suck at her neck. In their sex life Jack always was the dominant one, ALWAYS, just because Elsa liked it.

Jack took off his dress shirt and Elsa's nightie too.

God did she look hot? She looked like a total sex goddess in that light blue lame excuse of a bra and panties. He kissed her chest and lightly sucked on her skin. He began taking off her bra when she stopped him.

"Please stop Jack. Its hurti-"

He silenced her by kissing her roughly and lightly bit her lip. Elsa moaned in his mouth by his actions. He wanted her and he was going to get her no matter what.

All this time Elsa was moaning, crying and begging him to stop, even though she enjoyed it.

When they broke the kiss, she found herself and him completely naked. He held her sprained and bandaged wrist lightly and kissed t softly. He sucked on her neck as he massaged her breasts and pinched her nipples; she let out a high pitched moan. He began suckling on her nipple and she began moaning.

"Oh….aah please" Elsa moaned. She was screaming and moaning, her sexy voice ringing in his ears, begging him to stop, but he didn't want to, not yet that is. By all this his member was standing tall and erect, throbbing to be inside her wet heat.

He slowly entered her shivering by how hot and wet she was. He started moving slowly in and out, in and out.

To Elsa it was very painful yet very, very good. Her back pained so much by his thrusts. She knew Jack wanted no needed this, but she was in pure pain.

On the other hand Jack was in pure bliss. He knew he was hurting her but he didn't want to stop, he just couldn't. her crys brought him back to their situation. He leaned in and kissed her, her screams becoming slightly less audible. He kept his mouth on her to make her less noisy. Oh how he felt for her; her screams were clearly noting that she was in pain. He could not hear her scream and he could not stop too.

On one particular thrust, she broke the kiss and screamed so loud, loud enough for her sister to hear; and she was at a house 2 blocks away!

Jack couldn't help but feel bad, but also so, so good. There she was his soul mate, lover and wife beneath him crying and begging him to stop.

Her palms rested on his chest and shoulder. Her good hand was clawing at his skin. Tears were streaming down her features but she still didn't resist.

'She's so beautiful and caring and considerate. I'm hurting her to the limit of no extent but she's still not doing anything. She hasn't slapped me and she didn't even try to push me away. And I thought that I completely understand her. Which side of my fragile snowflake is this?' Jack kept thinking how she did this and how great she was to understand his pain and give into his desires.

Elsa's hair was a mess and it was splayed around the pillows. Jack was staring at her face when he noticed that she was biting her lips to suppress her loud moans. Jack smiled softly to himself and knew that she was nearing her peak.

He slowly leaned down and spoke seductively in her ear, "Elsa stop biting your lip, you know what it does to me and let your voice out, I want to hear your sexy voice."

And she did, she stopped biting her lip and let her voice out. Jack grinned at her even though she had her eyes shut tight. Once again he whispered into her ear, "Good girl" and nibbled at her earlobe.

"Harder…..p-please" Elsa found herself saying. Jack obeyed, deepening his thrusts and banging her harder. He rode her faster, his hands on either sides of her head. He leaned down once again and kissed a secret sensitive spot behind her ear which sent her over the edge; her orgasm ripping through her whole being. She screamed Jack's name at the top of her lungs and gripped his biceps tightly, digging her nail into his skin probably drawing a little blood.

"Aaaahh…..J-Jack" she screamed.

But Jack was far from done. He sat up, taking Elsa with him. He sat them up in a position so that Elsa was straddling him. He thrust into her harder making her scream his name.

"Aaaaaaaah….JACK" she screamed, her hands finding its way to his hair and gripped it tightly. That turned on Jack even more and he bit on her collar bone. That made her scream again.

"Jack please stop, you're hurting me. Please…I'm very sensitive right no- aaaaaaaaaaah" she screamed and her hand slid down to Jack's shoulder just to dig her nails into his skin.

She couldn't do this, not anymore, but she had to do this, for Jack. She knew Jack didn't have his release yet and knew that he wouldn't stop until he'd had his release; so she just let him do what he wanted.

Her eyes were clamped shut and her lips and neck bruised by Jack's assault. He sucked on her neck again leaving a mark. He went on pounding her faster and she looked like she was about to die; tears stained her delicate face, mouth slightly open and gasping for breath. He reached up and brushed away her tears.

"P-please…st-stop Jack, it's hurting a l-lot. Aaaah….mmm" she begged softly.

On one particular hard and rough thrust, Elsa screamed on top of her lungs. Her breathing became very ragged and labored.

He laid them down again and thrust even harder and faster.

"Aaaaah…mmmm….oh! J-Jack" she moaned loudly.

She screamed again and this time Jack covered her mouth with his hand and kissed her neck, sucked and nibbled on her skin.

Her moans became louder as she neared her second release and then she let it go, her cum spilling on Jack and on the bed. Jack finished soon after and gave a few final thrusts. By that time, Elsa had gone limp with pain and her own release(s). Her eyes were closed and she was breathing heavily.

He slowly pulled out and plopped to Elsa's side. She was fast asleep and Jack covered their naked bodies with the comforter. He tucked a few strands of stray hair and gave Elsa a light kiss on her forehead before whispering "I love you".


End file.
